User talk:Bucurestean
/Archive WIKIBREAK TILL SOMEWHERE IN AUGUST (or longer :P) ' Wikibreak Ben je nu op Wikibreak of niet? xd Greenday2 17:11, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ja, wilde alleen nog iets over de ondergang van de LD schrijven . Wat zoeken al deze nieuwe wikikids immigranten hier Bucu 17:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::WIKIWEET!! xD Hoeveel keer nog :o Zou Lovia een "civilian war" appreciëren denk je? xd Greenday2 17:16, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::No . And English please Timo 17:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ow, well: ''I speak English very well, aüber nicht zo schnell, maar dat komt nog wel :) Greenday2 17:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Btw, geen idee hoeveel spelfouten erin staan... Greenday2 17:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Haha . Alrighto. Nice to have you around anyway. As you are a citizen, Timo, you might as well cast your three votes 17:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You're not a citizen...? :s 17:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: (na BWC) Denk niet dat ik een burger ben ;) Ben hier maar aan het rondkijken xd Hangt Pierlot hier nog rond? Greenday2 17:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Just fill in the form on your user talk page . And yes, he does hang around here. The last months, he stopped doing useful stuff. In fact, he left Congress in April, decided to run for Congress again, didn't get much votes and now retreated . Jolly fellow. Haha. 17:25, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ach, door zulke mensen gebeurt er altijd wel iets, al zie ik hem om de een of andere reden niet in gelijk welk congres terecht komen zonder een land om zeep te helpen xd Greenday2 17:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Goede bedoelingen maar een gebrek aan zin voor compromis/Good intentions but a lack of ability to compromise (I bilingual politics) 10:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) State reform I don't know who to talk to but since your the one who wrote it i guess i ask you or if somone else in the LD sees this i would like to reach a proposal, about state reform, that is more in favor of center-left. Marcus Villanova 20:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm listening to any suggestion I might back, but currently studying and examinations will take most of my time. 11:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Idem guys. If all is well, you shouldn't see me at all during the next eight days. I got four exams in that short period. After Middle Dutch Literature (Friday 11th), you may expect me back with a huge state reform plan. I've written it all out. 12:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I have like 9 exams between now and the 25 that much :s Jon Johnson 13:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: I Pity you all but i'm years away from exams and scary things like that the only exam I had was French- Comment durs sont les examens? and avoir and all that. Marcus Villanova 20:49, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have only five exams and enough time, but the scariest part is that the matter looks simple until you get the questions. When you see those, the first thing you think is 'hunk, WTF is thís about? Hu-uh I definitely didn't see that one, and this one neither. Am I in the correct room?' 05:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::LOL are we sure Yuri isn't a comedian! Marcus Villanova 21:09, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The greatest comedy lies in the life of everyday, portraying recognizable situations in a meaningful way is an art. Not that I'm such a great artist though, I'm just a guy with a lot of cynic moods. 14:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to join the LDs My character's called Semyon Breyev. Is there any more information you want? I would have applied to Mr. Freeman, but he doesn't seem to be very active. Semyon Edikovich 19:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :I too wonder where mister Freeman could be but then again a lot of people are 'missing' in between the exhausting examinations and the happy holidays. I probably shouldn't interfere with other parties their membership policy but a short motivation seems almost natural, no? 05:49, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Of course you can join our party! Bucu 07:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks! Motivation: (as Yuri wants one :P) I'm a centrist so closer to the LDs than anyone else. Also, you have some great policies! :) Semyon Edikovich 08:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Salut Care-i treaba? Nu am mai văzut să scrie vreun articol, wiki-ul e în criză, ce facem? Cred că ar trebui să mai aducem niţel contribuitori... dar de unde? Ce rost o mai avea wiki-ul? Sau să facem ca OTBW să scriem articole la fiecare zi? Ciao! '''Misterr (u|t| ) 15:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Da. Bucu 10:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Finally: Reform has arrived [[Forum:First Chamber/2010 State Reform Bill|Dear MOTC, our 2010 State Reform Bill has finally arrived. We need you to read it through carefully, check for mistakes, possibly propose changes, express an opinion about it, etc. If all goes well, we might get the bill voted before the end of August, so that we can host State Elections get our states back on track. Please do your duty dutifully!]] 08:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :you'll be gone long? 08:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, I'll only be maintaining a low profile, like I've done until now, since June. --Bucu 12:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::So who's in charge of the liberals now? Martha Van Ghent 15:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Harold. He has been in charge since January. Bucu 18:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) You are asked to vote Forum:Second Chamber: 2010 State Reform Bill - you still have to cast (some of) your votes. 10:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Party Plan to join a new one? Walden is open for new members and Andy will be most happy! Marcus Villanova WLP 19:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Wanna buy an ice cream? We also have naranja flavor! Bucu 19:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha xD. 19:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::how much is two scoops! But really c'mon, where is your mind at Walden or somewere else? Marcus Villanova WLP 19:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nah, maybe I become a communist. Bucu 19:37, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sounds like a great idea ;). If you do that, I'll become a CCLPer 19:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We have a deal! Bucu 19:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh, btw. You didn't vote on some of the parts of the State Reform. Is there a reason for that? :) 19:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Just a random fact right now i'm having orenge shurbert does that count as Naranja? Marcus Villanova WLP 19:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah: I haven't read them yet, it was a bit too much van 't goeie. But tomorrow morning I'll leave for a trip which will last a week. And I'm not even done with my luggage, so I won't be voting this evening either ;). --Bucu 19:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC)